


Fireplace

by its_too_cliche_24



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas (2020) [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: Cozy evening by the fireplace.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas (2020) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Fireplace

"I have snow in places snow shouldn't go." Daniel stated, devoid of emotion.

"Hey, you threw the first snowball!"

_"And you threw the next seven!"_

Jack chuckled, and tossed him a spare change of clothes.

"That I did. Get changed, I don't need a hypothermic Daniel for Christmas."

Grumbling, Daniel stripped off his wet clothes in favor of the soft, dry pajamas.

"Better?" Jack asked, having changed into dryer clothes himself.

"Yeah," a shiver ran through Daniel, proving him wrong, "well, mostly better."

Holding up a finger that told Daniel to wait, Jack got to work.

Blanket after blanket came from his spare closet, making a huge pile on the couch. Next went the logs that Jack casually threw into his fire place, and waited for a decent fire to catch.

Then, he grabbed Daniel's hand and tugged him to the couch. He sat down first, legs propped on the cushion beside him, then pulled Daniel down on top of him. Last but certainly not least came the blankets, layer after layer of blankets on top of them both.

Jack's warm arms circled Daniel's waist, and he hooked his chin over Daniel's shoulder. The fire crackled faintly. "Better?"

Daniel snuggled down into the blanket mound, into Jack's chest.

"Better."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one was pretty short, but oh well.
> 
> Merry Christmas!!


End file.
